howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vizza
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Vizza is a female Slinkwing dragon Trumbore, Dave. (September 12, 2019). Exclusive: ‘Dragons Rescue Riders’ Trailer Reveals DreamWorks Jr’s New Adventure. Collider. who appears in the children's television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Encounters with the Rescue Riders Vizza teamed up with two Slinkwings - group leader Lurke, and his cousin, named Snoop. Vizza had found three abandoned dragon eggs, and the three sought to retrieve them to eat. However, the Rescue Riders found them first and took them to The Roost to care for. They went to the Rescue Riders' home and tried various tricks to steal back the eggs. Lurke finally came up with a plan where Vizza posed as the eggs' mother, and tricked Burple, Cutter, and Aggro into handing the eggs over. After they left, Cutter realized that the eggs were in fact not Slinkwing eggs, and the three Riders tricked the Slinkwings into taking three egg-shaped painted rocks instead. Vizza and her pack mates, Lurke and Snoop, were approached by the Rescue Riders, who asked for their help in "Grumblegard, Part 2". At first Vizza and Lurke thought they were joking. Lurke, as leader, initially refused to help, but when he heard why - to thwart a large angry dragon with a wind attack from destroying the island - he immediately pledged to help, which Vizza understood. When the angry dragon, Grumblegard, returned to Huttsgalor, the Riders and Slinkwing trio attacked. Their sticky slime sealed his mouth shut and mucked up his wings. Once grounded, Lurke announced that the reason they helped the Rescue Riders was to take over Grumblegard's Island, which had abundant food. They fly to the island, and shore up a large cave with their slime and stones. Due to the adundant herbs on the island, their slime seemed to get even stronger. Later, Grumblegard and the Riders formed an alliance, and flew to the island to get the Slinkwings to leave. In the beginning they were very unsuccessful breaching their fortress, but Winger was able to shoot a 'mega blast' and destroy it, evicting the Slinkwings from the island. Physical Appearance Vizza is a medium grey Slinkwing with reddish eyes. She has no horns on her head, presumably a trait of females of her species. Personality Vizza is sneaky and sly as most individuals of her species. She is also fairly intelligent, listens to her leader, and play acts well. Abilities '''Slime:' Like any Slinkwing, Vizza is able to produce large amounts of slime, which she shoots at her targets with high accuracy. Upon consuming unnamed plants from Hazard Island, her slime became much stronger and able to harden faster. Camouflage: Vizza is able to camouflage her scales against any object or being, which helps her move undetected.. She uses this ability to sneak up on her victims or hide from predators. Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Females Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise